chaosfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Newly changed articles
'Guild' Guilds play a vital role in Chaos Fighters it is a place for users to gather to talk about strategy aswell as participate in events that will earn them reputation and gold to help them on there journey to claim gods LunchBox! 'How to level up your guild' #'Guild members can gain reputation to increase their guild level each reputation point earned counts towards guild EXP. The experience gained from reputation only enters the guild after the player gains 2000 reputation while in the guild. This is true for all new members of the guild.' #'Members can complete guild events everyday that bring various amounts of reputation to gain guild EXP every momber should be encouraged to participate everyday for maximum EXP gain.' 'What's the use of guild level' #'Guild events are directly related to guild level everytime time your guild levels up a new event is unlocked and the oppertunity to gain more guild EXP everyday.' #'Guild level also effects guild population everytime your gild levels up its max population will be increased by 1, The highest guild level 5 and the maximum number of members is 24.' 'Guild Events' #'Drumroll Every guild member can obtin reputation once a day, There are 3 diffrent kinds of drums eah with diffrent reputation gains. (Required Guild Level 1)' #'Eggs Every guild member has the chance once a day to earn Gold, diamonds, and energy. (Required Guild Level 1)' #'Array Members can complete a Magic Formation to earn reputation once a day, Members who have completed the formation can help others complete the formation but will not recive any rewards more than once a day.' #'Wars The top 8 guilds with the highest weely guild contributions on each server are qualified to take part in the large scale battle to prove who is the best, The guild war is held only once a week. (Required Guild Level 2)' #'Fountain Every guild has 1 chance to summon the Fairy Fountain, The summoner can get 1,000 reputation instantly and other members can drink from the fountain to gain reputation and energy. Every member who drinks from the fountain will bring the summoner 50 reputation. (Required Guild Level 3)' #'Defense All of the member of the guild has the chance to join 1 of 5 coasts in order to defend it from monsters. Each time the enemy attacks, you will gain stardust, reputation, and guild honor, which can be used to purchase robots to aid in the defense. Reward amounts vary depending on performance. Robots can be levelled up and and specific stats upgraded. However, robots will need to be repaired using Spanners after every attack.' 'Will there be any more guild events in the future?' Chaos Fighters will continualy get new content over time so there will always be more to look forward too! 'What is weekly guild contributions and what is the use of it?' The weekly guild contribution is the total reputation that all guild members obtain in a week, The weekly guild contribution determines wether or not a guild is able to participate in the guild war or not. Only the top 8 guilds with the highest weekly guild contribution on each server is qualified for the guild war. 'How to join a guild' First you must find a guild that you wish to join tap "Apply" in the guild interface to submit your self for the guild leaders to review if you are considered worthy then you will be accepted into the Guild. You can send up to 3 applications to diffrent alliances at the same time to see which you get into. 'How to add guild members' #'Only the guild leader and Vice leaderhave the right to add guild members.' #Y'ou can check applicants in the "Verify" column of the guild interface.' #'Every guild can add up to a minimum of 20 members.'